


Una fiesta nunca es sólo una fiesta

by Silviasi22



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, melanie x audrey, melanie x jinju friendship, melaudrey, miss audrey x melanie cavill, snowpiercer netflix, snowpiercer tnt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviasi22/pseuds/Silviasi22
Summary: This is a "one-shot" divided in 2 stories, and 2 parts each one that are all connected.There are two birthday parties with ten years of difference. A lot of things had change for Audrey and Melanie, but some basics are the same. They are the same, just a bit older. They have a past, but maybe not a future. Circumstances are complicate for both of them.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Miss Audrey, melanie/audrey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Una fiesta nunca es sólo una fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am sorry, my work is in spanish because is the language I feel confident about, but I would love that people from other countries read it, just use a translator (?)
> 
> This fic will have only 4 parts.  
> There are two stories in two different years, divided in two parts. 
> 
> I hope you like it, it is totally AU, but I would love to know the past of melanie and audrey, because I am sure they knew each other before the train!
> 
> ENJOY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Una fiesta nunca es sólo una fiesta_ **

**_Parte 1_ **

**_Año 2016._ **

Envuelta en su mantita color cielo, una pequeña niña de no más de seis años, dormía plácidamente. Había tardado apenas unos minutos en cerrar los ojos escuchando por enésima vez su historia favorita sobre cómo eran los trenes hace varios siglos, y cómo funcionaban con carbón. A la pequeña Alejandra le fascinaba todos los detalles que su madre contaba, y que poco o nada tenía que ver con el tipo de máquinas que cada mañana la llevaban al colegio. Su madre era un poco nerd sobre el tema, estaba trabajando en un proyecto que envolvía trenes y tecnología y más de una vez mezclaba trabajo con su vida personal, más bien, hacía mucho que no sabía separar lo uno de lo otro.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mujer sentada en el borde de la cama soltó un suspiro de alivio y se levantó. La tarea más difícil del día, acostar a su hija, ya estaba hecha. Ahora sólo le quedaban por delante toda una noche de diseño y sostenibilidad para dar color a la mayor locomotora jamás construida, la que iba a ser la salvación para todos, pero en especial de su único tesoro, su hija.

Melanie se acomodó en su escritorio, y dio un sorbo a su taza de café ya frío, mientras se acurrucaba en su sudadera favorita de sus años en Yale. No era demasiado tarde, apenas marcaban las diez de la noche en el reloj de su portátil pero había sido un día demasiado absorbente, como todos. Tanto que había olvidado mirar las notificaciones de su teléfono móvil, el cual solía ignorar, pero al menos una vez al día se obligaba a consultar qué era eso tan interesante que las pocas personas que aun la hablaban tenían que decirle. Una de esas pocas personas era su amistad más antigua, que se remontaba a su juventud en aquella remota zona al este de Pennsylvania. Si no fuese por Audrey, su vida hubiese sido muy distinta. No solo había mantenido su estabilidad mental casi cuarenta años, sino que, fue gracias a ella que decidió esforzarse al máximo para salir de la mierda de vida que le esperaba, y así conseguir su beca en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, Yale. Quizás para todos Audrey era una bala perdida, sin futuro, tocando en bares y persiguiendo el sueño de triunfar en la música, una mala influencia para una recién graduada con una plaza en el Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts, pero Melanie le debía mucho a esa persona. El problema era que vivían en mundos completamente distintos, y los treinta y seis mensajes de texto, y las veintidós llamadas perdidas le daban la razón.

Su hubiese sido otra persona Melanie se hubiese preocupado, pero siendo Audrey no. ¿Por qué era tan insistente siempre? Ya sabía que su vida se resumía en trabajar y en su hija, no tenía tiempo para sus dramas ni romances, y no pensaba dedicarle el tiempo que demandaba, tenía otras prioridades y su amiga tendría que entenderlo. Estaba a punto de tirar el móvil contra la cama y olvidarse de su existencia cuando comenzó a vibrar. Como fuese quien pensaba que era, no iba a tener piedad en sus palabras, era un jueves por la noche y la insistencia de su amiga rozaba el acoso, pero por suerte para ambas, en la pantalla de su móvil el nombre que resaltaba era el de Jinju, y la pobre siempre estaba en medio de las dos, pero no merecía los golpes, así que decidió atender la llamada, seguro era algo relevante e importante si su amiga sureña le llamaba a esas horas.

“Hola Jinju, ¿cómo te va? ¿Todo bien?” – un ruido que provenía del fondo dificultaba la comunicación.

“¿Dónde estás Mel?” – las palabras de su amiga demandaban una buena justificación, pero Melanie no entendía por qué el tono tan severo.

“¡No! Dime más bien donde estás tú, porque no oigo nada” – exigir explicaciones antes de darlas era una de sus virtudes.

“¿No te acuerdas?” – la música de fondo se alejó y el sonido de los coches inundaron la conversación – “¡Es la fiesta del treinta cumpleaños de Audrey!. Lleva meses planeándolo”.

Mierda. Por supuesto que lo había olvidado. No es que fuese mala amiga, sabía de memoria la fecha de nacimiento e incluso el documento de identidad de su amiga, pero efectivamente no era en el día de hoy, sino mañana. Pero Audrey era lo suficientemente peculiar como para decidir celebrarlo la noche antes y soplar las velas a las 0:00 y así continuar la fiesta hasta el amanecer.

“Por supuesto que no me he olvidado… Pero tengo responsabilidades, Alejandra tiene colegio mañana” – Lo bueno de tener hijos era poder usarlos como excusa para todo y no quedar nunca mal.

“Audrey te ha llamado múltiples veces para recordártelo… Y no lo has cogido Mel” – intentaba que se sintiese culpable, no lo iba a conseguir.

“Y Audrey sabe que durante el día estoy muy ocupada trabajando para atender sus mil llamadas, y aun así me aburre cada día” – era la peor amiga del mundo, pero no pensaba reconocerlo.

“Esto te va a costar muy caro, y no es una amenaza, es lo que es” – Mel no entendía nada pero no le dio importancia.

“Se lo compensaré mañana, si es que está despierta a medio día para que comamos juntas” – Melanie haría un esfuerzo y le dedicaría sus treinta minutos de descanso para invitar a su amiga a comer, y eso, eso no ocurría todos los días.

“Si no vienes ahora mismo a esta fiesta, no creo que vuelvas a ver a Audrey en mucho tiempo, y Alex no merece eso, es como si fuese su tía. Y tú necesitas a alguien a tu lado, yo vivo muy lejos” – como siempre Jinju era la voz de la sabiduría y tenía razón pero aun así no podía dársela.

“¿Y qué hago con Alejandra? ¿Me la llevo de fiesta? Dudo que sea un ambiente medianamente educativo para una menor” – de nuevo usar a su hija sería lo único que la salvaría.

“Si hubieses leído alguno de los mensajes hubieses visto que Audrey te había mandado el contacto de una niñera para esta noche, sólo tenías que confirmar. Todavía no es muy tarde, si te apuras llegas en media hora”

Era evidente que Melanie se había olvidado de la dichosa fiesta, pero era más evidente que no quería asistir. No le gustaban las fiestas, no era su ambiente, y no era muy bienvenida entre las peculiares amistades de Audrey. La única amiga en común que tenían era Jinju, quien probablemente se pasaría la noche con su nueva novia.

“¿Tan importante es esta fiesta? ¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo cumple treinta años! ¡Y a este paso no llegamos a los cuarenta!” – Mientras seguía quejándose se levantó y se encaminó a su cuarto a buscar algo decente que ponerse.

“Oh, tranquila Mel. Tengo plenamente fe en ti, y en que viviremos lo suficiente para asistir a la cuarenta fiesta de cumpleaños de Audrey. Probablemente vuelvas a llegar tarde, pero nada más”

“Cada segundo es decisivo, espero que seas consciente que quizás eso no llegue a ocurrir porque me hicisteis perder una noche de trabajo importantísima” – Indecisa, cogió al azar uno de sus vestidos y empezó a desnudarse mientras ponía el manos libres.

“Créeme, prefiero vivir con esa culpa, que tener que enfrentarme a Audrey esta noche y decirle frente a frente que no vienes”

“Estoy yendo, ¿contenta? Pero ni pienses por un momento que voy a quedarme toda la noche. En cuanto sople las velas me voy”

“Con que hagas acto de presencia es suficiente. Yo me encargo de mandarte a la niñera, ¡no tardes porfi! Nos vemos en un rato, te quiero”

Jinju no esperaba contestación alguna, y mucho menos una despedida cariñosa así que colgó antes de que Melanie cambiase de opinión. Ya no había vuelta atrás, tendría que asistir a aquella dichosa fiesta.

***

Las luces de neón iluminaban su outfit, resaltando el dorado de sus hombreras, esta noche iba a ser especial, y nada podía fallar. Cualquier momento era bueno para dar una fiesta, pero cumplir treinta años se había convertido en un acontecimiento demasiado importante como para no dedicarle una noche. ¿Significaba que ahora iba a ser una mujer madura? Probablemente no, pero eso no manifestaba que fuese una cabeza de chorlito. Simplemente le gustaba exprimir la vida al máximo. Por una vez le iba bien, actuaba casi todas las noches ante un público considerablemente elevado y le daba para mantenerse por sí sola, sin depender de nadie. Si eso no era madurez, Audrey no sabía que podía ser.

Una vez más, sus ojos azul cielo se miraron en el espejo y se sonrieron. Era feliz, ¿qué más podía pedir? Vivía rodeada de un mundo de colores y fantasía con gente preciosa con un corazón infinitamente enorme, donde la libertad era la única norma existente. Bueno, eso es lo que se decía cada noche. La dura realidad era que trabajaba de ocho a cinco en una lujosa clínica en el centro de Chicago donde se dedicaba a escuchar las estupideces de la _upper class_. Eso era lo que mantenía su mundo nocturno de fantasía, y pagaba las facturas de su club, que aunque le iba bastante bien, tenía más deudas que otra cosa. Pero Audrey era una luchadora nata, y no pensaba darse por vencida, aunque eso supusiese tener que seguir escuchando ocho horas al día los dramas de una señora de mediana edad a la que su único familiar y heredero, un gato persa de 14 años de edad, estaba a punto de morir sin descendencia, y los tramas que dicha perdida le estaba causando no había terapeuta que lo remediase.

Así que si, alejarse de la realidad, y volcarse en la celebración era lo que necesitaba. Una fiesta cada noche para recordarse que estaban vivos. Quizás no por mucho tiempo, las noticias sobre el cambio climático eran cada vez más acuciantes. Un día despertarían y no habría Tierra donde habitar, la mayoría de la sociedad preferiría ignorar los hechos, Audrey no era ninguna ignorante. Y si alguna vez tenía dudas sobre que el problema era real tenía a su amiga Mel para recordárselo. Mientras que ella había decidido vivir el momento y no pensar en el mañana, Melanie sólo pensaba en eso. Y a veces toda esa angustia sobre si hallaría la forma de salvar a la humanidad era el único tema de conversación latente, eso y su adorable hija. Pero últimamente más lo primero. Desde que había conocido a ese tal Mr Wilford su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, para mal. Audrey muchas veces se preguntaba qué es lo que seguía uniéndolas. Pero las tardes de verano en la granja de sus padres mirando el atardecer en el campo de grano, no iban a desaparecer tan pronto. Y mucho menos todos los secretos que esas tardes albergaban. Melanie siempre había sido un rol model para ella, alguien a quien admirar, en quien confiar y a quien acudir cuando tenía problemas. Y era curioso pues, quien tuvo una infancia difícil fue precisamente Melanie, con una familia no muy cariñosa, y una granja que no valía nada, y era una carga para todos. Sin embargo, Audrey era la hija de la maestra del pueblo, mujer viuda y respetada, y que aunque no eran adinerados, tuvo una infancia muy feliz. Fue gracias a su madre que pudo ver el potencial de Mel, que ambas se conocieron. Audrey suponía que su madre esperaba que se le pegase algo de su amiga, pero no fue así. Eran demasiado distintas, pero auténticas, ante todo honestas y sobretodo muy cabezotas las dos. Audrey podía llegar a ser tan testaruda que si no se había presentado en el apartamento de Mel y la había traído a rastras a su fiesta es porque Jinju prometió encargarse. No es que estuviese enfadada con su amiga por no presentarse o la poca atención que le dedicaba a su amistad. Estaba cabreada consigo misma por no darse vencida con Melanie años atrás. Ahora ya era tarde, Alex estaba en su vida, y no pensaba abandonar a esa niña por la cabezona de su madre. Pero cada día en que se llevaba un nuevo desplante, esa esperanza que aun sostenía se iba evaporando, jamás habría un ellas, porque Mel jamás le dedicaría un segundo a algo que no fuese su trabajo o su hija. Y Audrey había asumido hace años que aquello que ocurrió ese caluroso verano en el granero, fue solo una travesura de adolescentes. Dos amigas pasándoselo bien juntas, sin importarles nada. De ello hacía ya casi quince años y aun así, Audrey mantenía un halo de esperanza.

Fuera como fuese, si Melanie Cavill no se presentaba en su fiesta antes de la medianoche, la nueva Audrey que emprendía ese camino hacia la adultez, empezaría a dejar de creer que aquella unión que les había mantenido tantos años juntas, alguna vez fue real. Nadie mantiene sus amistades de juventud, ni le debe nada a su pasado. Ella era una mujer del presente, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie anulase esa forma de vida. Se miró una vez más al espejo, repasó su lápiz de labios y decidió salir al escenario que clamaba su presencia y era su único gran amor.

***

Una mujer morena de mediana edad se bajó de un taxi, no sin antes volver a mirar que era la dirección correcta. Parecía mentira pero… en los dos años y medio que ese local había estado abierto y regentado por Audrey, una siempre ocupada Melanie no había tenido tiempo de ir una sola vez. La cantidad de gente parada en la entrada era un alto indicador de que el éxito de aquel sitio era sólido. Audrey no había exagerado ni un ápice, pero Melanie jamás la había prestado atención. Un hobby como otro cualquiera, cantar en un cabaret y enfrascarse en un mundo de fantasía que no era real, una actitud válida pero no para ella. Ese no era su mundo, y nunca lo sería. Hacía mucho que no acudía a una fiesta, y esperaba que ésta fuese la primera y última en muchos años.

Al fondo entre un grupo de hípsters algo desorientados, apareció la menuda figura de su amiga Jinju. Hacía casi un año que no la veía pero no había cambiado nada. No le hizo falta moverse, la pequeña mujer esquivaba a cada uno de los jóvenes perdidos en un mar de humo, hasta llegar a los brazos de Mel. El abrazo fue sincero y largo, era cierto que Melanie no era de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacía era de verdad, y no le costaba admitirlo. Jinju era su sostén entre tanta preocupación, siempre una voz sabía a la que recurrir, y sobre todo sensata. Era la estabilidad que necesitaba, y todo lo apuesto a Audrey, por eso quizás nunca se habían llevado bien del todo. Pero ambas sabían que eran necesarias en el ecosistema de Melanie Cavill para seguir formando parte de él.

“Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de venir. No por ti, no por Audrey, sino por mí. No sabría que hacer aquí sin ti a mi lado” – las palabras de Jinju sonaron profundas, y algo desgarradoras. ¿No había venido su novia? Probablemente habían cortado y Mel ni se había preocupado en preguntar… Ser detallista era una de sus virtudes, pero últimamente estaba perdiendo todas y cada uno de esos dones. No sabía cómo seguían siendo sus amigas, no las merecía. Mel apretó más contra su pecho a la pequeña mujer, claramente afligida, y sin necesidad de palabras le pidió perdón por el evidente distanciamiento.

“Prometo salvarte de la locura, si me mantienes sobria. No dejes que Audrey me emborrache, y conseguiremos salir de aquí de una pieza” – Jinju sonrió y afirmó con un movimiento de mandíbula, mientras agarraba de la mano a Mel y la guiaba al interior del local.

“Vas a amar todo, es otro mundo totalmente distinto. Lo que Audrey ha hecho con este sitio ¡es una pasada! Y todos la adoran, es una especie de musa… Llevan impacientes desde que se abrieron las puertas, todos quieren oírla cantar. ¿Alguna vez la has oído cantar?”

“¡Mil veces! Era lo único que hacía cuando quedábamos para estudiar. Cuando Alex era un bebé, hubo una época en que sólo se dormía si su tita Audrey le cantaba. Lástima que dejó de funcionar después de los dos años. Tiene un don, y una voz angelical que probablemente se la robó al mismísimo demonio. Nunca he dudado de su talento, simplemente… simplemente no tengo tiempo”

Las palabras de Melanie eran reales, a la vez que frustrantes. Admiraba y envidiaba a Audrey a partes iguales, la determinación con que lo hacía todo. Como sacrificaba sus días con un trabajo que repudiaba para alegrar sus noches, y exprimirlas al máximo. Respetaba su forma de vida, la distracción era más que necesaria en los tiempos que corrían para una juventud sin un futuro a largo plazo, pero no era el mundo de Melanie, y por la razón que fuese Audrey no era capaz de darse cuenta.

A medida que avanzaban por un concurrido y estrecho pasillo iluminado por siniestras lámparas de luz rojiza, una puerta al fondo se abrió para dar lugar a un espacio atemporal, más bien sacado de las películas de los años veinte, con un esférico escenario rodeado por mesas acompañadas con sofás de cuero, mimetizado con los techos a juego. Misterio era palabra que podría definir a aquel lugar, que lejos de ser un bar cualquiera, era un sofisticado lugar en donde uno podía ser uno mismo, ese siempre fue el lema de Audrey y con cada paso que daba y la pintoresca gente con la que se cruzaba, Melanie empezaba a dar sentido a dichas palabras. De repente las luces se apagaron, y Jinju tiró más de su brazo hasta que la empujó hacía su asiento, que por suerte estaba reservado para ellas, y en primera línea frente al escenario. Una actuación estaba a punto de comenzar y por el riguroso silencio que acababa de inundar el ambiente, Mel estaba segura que la cumpleañera iba a hacer su entrada triunfal, digna de una diva, y deleitarles a todos con su magnífica voz.

Efectivamente, aun con las luces apagadas, la silueta de Audrey apareció en el escenario, aun sin música de fondo, sólo su presencia, y un silencio que empezaba a rozar por sepulcral. De repente un foco de luz blanca cegó a todos los presentes e iluminó a la mujer encima del escenario, micrófono en mano, a punto de comenzar a inundar con su vibrato aquella sala. Las primeras notas de _Bad Religion_ resonaron en el altavoz que se encontraba a la izquierda de donde se situaba Melanie. Apenas habían sonado tres acordes y Mel estaba segura de que cantaría esa canción. Una media sonrisa de auto confirmación inundó su mirada y fue al cruzarse con ese par de ojos que no dejaban de mirarla que lo confirmó. La mirada de ambas se detuvo en el espacio, y por un segundo olvidaron todos aquellos rencores que pudiesen tener. Ya no importaban, nunca habían sido importantes, esa noche no sería la noche en que se reprocharían nada, era una fiesta y pensaban disfrutar como si no hubiese un mañana.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
